Hydra King
by Nulllfy
Summary: Many used to know of the Council's guild, Hydra King, but years ago, there was a strange catastrophe and the guild crumbled in on itself, disappearing off the face of Earthland. Now, new members are ready to breathe life into it, by force if necessary. Accepting OCs.


Yo! I've been seeing a lot of Fairy Tail around me, and this makes me want to catch up on everything I've missed. It has also made me want to do this! Read up and enjoy. Please note, this story is rated M. It'll have violence, strong language (though I'll keep it to a minimum as who wants to hear expletives every five seconds), romance, sexual themes and situations, though there will be no lemons or smut of any sort, unless there's a large demand for it later on and I feel up to it (which I probably won't because I'm lazy), and even then it will not be posted here (It'll be linked).

**The character creation sheet is on my profile. Please look at the note at the bottom of this page as it is important to your character creation. **

**PM THE CHARACTER FORM TO ME. DO NOT POST IT IN THE REVIEWS.**

* * *

The whole celebration felt forced. People were out shuffling in the streets, pretending to dance, and the children opted to play quietly in the dark alleys rather than in the broad daylight and the warm cobblestone streets. The decorations seemed like limp noodles, and the vendors' eyes shifted to the side, eyeing each person passing by as if they might reach out and snatch all their wares.

Gil felt perturbed by the foreboding aura, and he couldn't help but stare dumbfounded at the beer barrels lining the streets, each covered in a thin layer of dust.

"This is ridiculous," He exclaimed, facing his partner while walking backwards down the street, hands in his pockets. The dozens of tiny vials in Gil's x-shaped bandolier shook lightly as he moved forward, the myriads of colored liquids within them sloshing around and shining in the afternoon light. "Today is the day of their supposed hero saving the village from some massive monster hundreds of years ago, and they're out here looking lethargic. It's a damned holiday, show some spirit!" Exasperatedly, he ran a hand through his short hair, ignoring the sound his rings made when they clacked against his golden earrings.

His partner, Sao, stared apathetically at him, clutching the black umbrella in her arms with a solid grip. The villagers' demeanor was odd, but it didn't seem to be anything concerning. With a sedated tone, she said, "They are tired." Absentmindedly, Sao added, "Walking in reverse is dangerous."

Gil snorted, staring up at the bright sky and wincing as the sun seared his amber eyes. He ignored her second comment. "Doubt that. Everyone can find a little energy for a fun time and a drink." After shaking his head and clearing the light spots out of his eyes, he asked, "Aren't you hot in that outfit?" Gil motioned towards her high collared, long-sleeved dress-shirt and her thick, slate gray skirt that almost reached the ground. Sure, there were slits in the side of the skirt, but that wouldn't prevent any normal person from boiling, especially in the heat they were in.

Like he expected, she responded with a curt 'no', and the conversation ended there. They continued walking, vaguely listening to the deflated buzz of the people around them and the faint crying of a child in the distance. Somewhere along the way, Gil started whistling, and Sao disinterestedly watched as the light turned his hair - normally the color of wine - almost red.

Gil opened his mouth, hoping to shatter their silence, only to snap it shut as his back connected with something hard. He whirled around, ready to yell at the person who supposedly got in his way, but his heart almost stopped as he stared up at the giant of a man now snarling down at him.

"Watch where the hell you're walking, kid." The man growled, the pale white scar that ran across his lips very visible.

The boy cleared his throat nervously, his voice an octave higher when he spoke, "Hello, sir. I didn't see you there." He reached out and patted down the man's nice, white suit, wiping off any dirt that was on it and smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Gil bowed low, and then sprinted off in the opposite direction, leaving Sao and the man to wonder what was wrong with him.

She sighed through her nose, staring coldly back at the man as he narrowed his eyes at her. There was something off about him or perhaps it was the way the people around them and the vendor he had previously been talking to stared at him in fear, but she didn't dwell much on it as she bowed politely and ran off after Gil.

Gil gasped, his hands on his knees and droplets of sweat running down his light brown skin. He leaned against the cool alley wall, and even though his lungs were aching, he couldn't help but grin devilishly as he pulled the man's wallet out of the pouch slung across his hip. The thief had a faint feeling that this would end up biting him in the ass later, but he didn't care as he counted the fair amount of jewels. After putting the money back in his pouch and dumping the wallet in a nearby dumpster, Gil checked the vials in his bandolier, making sure none of them were broken or leaking. Seeing as how he hadn't turned into a donkey yet (though perhaps he was already an ass), he considered the check done and felt satisfied.

Sao caught up just as Gil stepped out of the alley, and he noted how she did not seem out of breath, nor how her messy brown hair seemed to not be even more out of place. Not a single hair was out of her bandana and ponytail, aside from the many that were already there before she began running, and even the few braids littered in her ponytail didn't come undone. The emblem that held their guild's symbol was still clipped perfectly in place on her bandana.

"Gil," she uttered, still clutching the umbrella in one hand, "we are here to recruit members for the guild, not make enemies with the local thugs. We do not have much time left."

Gil wiped the sweat off his forehead and refused to meet her dull eyes. "I know, I know. This was all my idea, after all." He pinched at his sleeveless, unbelievably tight, gray shirt, feeling a little suffocated. "What have we got? Five days out of the fourteen left?"

Sao nodded. "And not a single member."

Gil sighed through his nose. "Fine," he said, walking forward and waving his hand behind him, indicating that she should follow, "Let's find a place to sleep for the night." A Cheshire-like grin spread eerily across his face. "I'll pay."

Sao said nothing in response, but she narrowed his eyes at him and couldn't help but believe that she was missing something important.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTES TO CHARACTER CREATION****:**

Hydra King is a guild originally created by the Council. It ran under a separate guildmaster, though they still answered to the Council. The guild ran like any other guild, but there is an underlying purpose. There are many magical items in the world that are dangerous and are the product of many powerful wizards, so the Council created the guild to run as a normal guild, and also obtain and store these magical items. Hydra King used to be a well-known guild, although years prior to the story beginning, some unknown catastrophe within the confines of the guild, and all members aside from the guildmaster were excommunicated and disappeared. After that, everyone believed the guild to be disbanded and nonexistent, though technically it still is an official guild, though the guildmaster has been the only member for years. **Very very few ****but the Council and the guildmaster know of the guild's second purpose to retrieve powerful magic items and the fact that it is technically still running. If your character is to know about this, they need to have a damn good reason.**

Now, as how Sao and Gil are part of the guild, that is yet to be revealed.

**RULES FOR CHARACTER CREATION & OTHER NOTES:**

- No Mary Stus/Gary Stus

- No relationships with canon characters

- No carbon copies of canon characters or any other character from another series

- Do not submit your character if you have already submitted them into another story

- **PM THE CHARACTER FORM TO ME. DO NOT PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS.**

** - **I have a right to refuse any character.

- I will tell you if I accept your character or not, but know this, **nothing is final until I write your character into the story**. If I do, I'll inform you.

- Updates will come at random, though considering it is summer break for me, it shouldn't be too long. Don't bug me for them.

- Occasionally, I might post some art I have of the characters and stuff. Yep, I draw.

- Reviews are my lifeblood, so if you want faster, better, and longer updates, review.

** - **Any questions? Go ahead and PM me and I'll be happy to answer them.


End file.
